User blog:Icey778/PvZ Rap Battles 2: Zombie Team Royale
BEFORE READING: This battle was very hard for me to make, there may be some inconsistencies in flow and what not. It has my old flow, and I'm not changing that. That being said some of the colors don't mesh well together, but I was doing it by what colors were in what world and weren't the same color for whatever team. Trains helped with some of the Lost City zombie team which is the Lost Pilot team in case you don't know. Yes I know some teams have more lines than others, quality over quantity. AS WELL, I was not going to do every zombie from every world, that will be for a way later date when I use the ones I didn't here. THIS IS A PVZ2 RAP BATTLE BTW! ZOMBIE TEAM ROYALE: ANCIENT EGYPT ZOMBIE TEAM VS NEON MIXTAPETOUR ZOMBIE TEAM BEGIN! Explorer Zombie: I'll burn these pricks stick em six feet in the sand ditch I'm so quick that I never even need to be what's fit It's lit, I'm corrosive casually burning plants to bits Pharaoh zombie: I'm encased in a coffin space to avoid damage that hits Slow, but I block blows from a few oncoming foes Oh no! when I come out I take out firing growth So here is the deal you sing and make melodic sound Yet can't surround yourself in it or your head will dismount Ra Zombie: So sit down like your fragile kickers who can't take our heat blisters Sucking up sun like a twister, distracting unlike your box that alerts resisters Tomb raiser zombie: Raising up tombs to create clones of our own Bones thrown and ready to shield those that groan And your best counter gets overpowered by a cauliflower Mummy Gargantuar: And speaking of power I tower over those in the sand hour While you're getting hypnotized easy and having zombies get eaten And you've stricken us with a plant that can resurrect the defeated! Glitter Zombie: Neon Mixtape Tour Gargantuar: Both: If you think you can take a hypnotist you're trippin While us rockers put out the better night of the livin’ Their defective infected and the weaknesses can easily be detected When it comes to besting shrubs we check off every section We bring the glamor down like a hammer while you're waving Banners And if this Hulk wants to get better, better take a range in slammer Amazing planners we're never afraid of melons rate of succession It's your obsession with fire that beckons the question, Why not have a weapon against freezing effects that threaten? And you're forgetting your weak fellow zombies protection In the possession of instas it makes em as useless as pea projections While you bring your pyramids we're amidst the best rockers no one can resist And we're simply pissed so I insist, my guitar strings will never get a miss Breakdancer Zombie: Doing break dances and taking counter stances to our advantage While you're disadvantaged, bone throwers chances are dealing no damage Arcade Zombie: We got the eight bit while your burning plan really bit Boombox Zombie: We're what's hip we even got a boombox to prove it Glitter Zombie: You guys should totally quit with the ancient shit! But it's cool, sike you look better with a bag on your face! We got the stronger bods and we're badass even in bass! (Wizard sees into the future of the battle and the Dark Age team begins) Dark Ages Zombie Team: We're knaves we paved the way for strong zombies with graves So keep to your waves, without them your defenses decays Knight Zombie: Ambush, but you're bushed by that time so you need cheap octopus To push your cheap zombies with reels who for reals are a puss I got the looks and I'm stronger, metal makes me last longer King Zombie: I'm the one who brings order with torture to plants who offer Makin knights to start up a huge fight, I'm a true discord causer If that was worth thou worst words for mental dwarfs Than thine need to work if thou wanna war with kings of wars Dragon Imp: Coming in with the fire proof, chompin' up your snapdragon food Even its plant food, isn't enough to get through, defenses chewed! How you gonna brag when you let a surfer slag in who just drags Jester Zombie: He's got it bad the case of boring as a zombie and seems he lollygags Me? I bounce back, set up a twister rotation, creation and ricochet that No physical projection is enough for the fool, who's too cool for anything spat Wizard Zombie: Why don't thou take thine snorkel and make it valuable? Instead of fruitlessly walking up from the waves to battle!? I don't make trouble I make sheep who follow my lead When a plant gets beamed, that's when it'll do my deed Dark Ages Zombie Team: Thou all should heed or concede cause in this battle thou all lack speed! Lost Pilot: Dropping down in the battle, there's some things these fucks need to know Like, your "King" is as useless as a fucking Sun Bean, bro! Your medieval asses should cease to exist! Not when the plants of your world could be compared to shit! Step on our traps, you're fucked! Don't make us pissed! Unless you want a whole lane of fucking fire to kiss Excavator: Your world is so weak that you have to have another zombie grant you strength And if that isn’t embarrassing, check your world length Arthur didn’t make a hard enough challenge because we easily won this round Tell the granter on your team he shouldn’t be one who got crowned I’m shovelin’ plants out of the way, make players frustrated While your world has the most annoying zombies to be dated. No wonder players don’t want you guys to have extra levels, your hated! You walked into the Temple of Bloom, and we clearly dominated! Relic Hunter: Swinging into this battle, stealing all your precious jewels I bring pain to players, we're supposed to be strong, don't you know the rules? We blast through the plants, drop down, eat all of the player's brains You gain an easy counter which leaves you fuming at the pains Or was there something a jester is missing guessing you're too plain! Crystal Skull Zombie: Tell Merlin your magic fuck to stay out of the new updates Cause his upcoming upgrades probably another balance downgrade And he's so cheap, that he has to have sheep What a creep it's no wonder the player can't breathe I blow up entire lanes, lights so blinding, plants can't see me! Parasol Zombie: We're fair and unlike your knight our special abilities aren't a tough repair Knight's wasting time with toughness care, because unique abilities is the better pair I stopped lobbed shots, no melons, or corn shellings and that's compelling, To our people as strong as a beetle. you're telling me, you're quelling? Big Wave Beach Zombie Team: Bikini Zombie: We're the ocean drifters, better sisters, go get em flippers! Scuba Zombie: Got the style and I'm slicker than this lost city plant flicker Who dies quicker to lobbed shots while I'm immune and seen by few Cause I don't confuse surprise with rushing that's soon to lose Surfer Zombie: And we refuse to let our enemy dudes get too wet Cause when met with our strat they lose, game set Surfing, planting boards on the plant's boards Crushing hordes of their attempts to push forward Octo zombie: While you're letting some plants get through even with an umbrella, dudes Don't refute cause you reuse a zombie that ain't new Which is the rope swinger just so you could have a Jones cameo in there I'll be the thrower while the plants are the catcher which they can't bear Fucking with plants and making the player shit their pants They'll relapse when they see zombies have turned defense to ants Fisherman zombie: When you face traps your offense begins to collapse When we place grasp on waves our defense unwraps You can keep your weak zombies, I'm ready to harm armies Disarm your defense, I pull with the hook sharply Big Wave Beach Zombie Team: We're having fun in the sun, while you get done in by sun Cause the lasers run through you're done, and the plants won Who ate better? Who is next? YOU'LL SEE! PVZ RAP BATTLES! Who Won? Ancient Egypt Zombie Team Neon Mixtape Tour Zombie Team Dark Ages Zombie Team Lost City Zombie Team Big Wave Beach Zombie Team Category:Blog posts